


Feel

by Zatnikatel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatnikatel/pseuds/Zatnikatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel me…you always will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Purgatory; fallen Cas

There comes a night when Castiel jolts awake on a feeling of intense loneliness that reminds him of the day his brothers were finally lost to him, and their distant whisper faded and died. He thinks he knows what it is, and he presses his palm to the raised pinkish scar on Dean's shoulder, fitting his fingers to the impression his grace seared into Dean's hide a lifetime ago in another world. And it is skin-on-skin, nothing more, no thrill-snap-buzz of connection flaring through them both.

He sighs and Dean opens a drowsy eye.

"What?"

"I don't feel you anymore, Dean."

Dean watches him for a moment, and then he heaves himself up, drapes himself along Castiel, his body heavy and hot. His eyes narrow and he leans in, nuzzles the hinge of Castiel's jaw before making his way down to the line of Castiel's shoulder, and his teeth nip into the meat of the muscle, sharp and wicked.

Castiel winces and sucks in a breath and Dean chuckles, murmurs, "Did you feel that?"

He doesn't wait for Castiel's response, starts to mouth his way down Castiel's chest as his hand traces doodles on Castiel's flank. "Do you feel my mouth on you?" he breathes out wetly against Castiel's nipple. "Do you feel my lips on you, my tongue on you, my teeth on you?"

Dean shifts back higher, licks a stripe up Castiel's throat, dips his head down to tease the tip of his tongue in and slide it along Castiel's teeth. "Do you feel my hands on you?" he whispers into Castiel's mouth, and his fingers are kneading the flesh of Castiel's butt now, as he grinds down into where Castiel is stiffening under him. "Do you feel my fingers on you, in you? Do you feel my dick in you when we make love? Do you feel my come on your skin?"

Castiel stutters it out through dizzy waves of want and need. "Yes, I… Dean. Dean."

Dean's eyes flash triumphant. "Then you feel me. You always will."


End file.
